


Absolute Control

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 他掌控着这个omega的一切，这种滋味浸入骨髓，妙不可言。





	Absolute Control

**Betty又注意到教室角落那个Alpha了。**

**他把课本扔在一边，正盯着窗外的云彩发呆，棕色的短发在夕阳的余晖下笼罩着一层柔和的光芒。Alpha的侧脸线条流畅，令人很难不去看第二眼，而他的两条长腿无意识地搭在前排的座椅上，随着某种节奏轻轻晃着。**

**但俊朗的外表并不是他引人注目全部原因。**

**从他身上弥散着Alpha特有的信息素，不像大多数Alpha那样浓烈又富于攻击性，而是很淡、很温和，像克制收敛着的锋芒，却明明白白地昭示着所有者的力量。**

**这个Alpha已经发了够久的呆，Betty的目光却很难从他身上移开（Betty本身是个beta，却一直仰慕着卓越强大的alpha，就像大多数中间属性的人那样），她不由回忆起昨天和女伴Daisy的对话。**

“那个alpha是谁？”下课后到储物柜收拾东西的Betty问道。

“你说哪个？”

“栗色短发，个子很高那个，我在微分课上遇到的。”

“噢，我知道了。”Daisy俏皮地一笑，一边套上短风衣一边回答，“你说的一定是James Barnes，不过大家都习惯叫他Bucky。”

“他很帅。”Betty直白、不加修饰地说，“很有魅力。”

“那当然，多少beta跟omega都想着接近他来着——就算从我这个Alpha的角度，也不得不承认他棒透了。”

“你……认识他？”

“算有过一点交集吧。”

Betty两眼放光：“那他有没有，跟其中一个，我是说，建立某些联系之类的……”她急切地问出心头的问题。

“臭丫头，你还没成年就想着AO结合的事啦？”Daisy拍了她脑袋一下，“就算你天才一样的脑袋帮你十七岁就在这所学校读phd，你也不准乱搞这些！beta绝对不能被Alpha和omega那股子狂热劲影响……”

“好了好了，你快告诉我吧。”Betty摇着她的胳膊央求道。

Daisy蹬上小皮鞋，思考了一会才说：“我也不知道。”

Betty泄气地摇摇头，满脸沮丧，但是Daisy接着说道：“说起来，上个月我跟他一起做了个项目——是的他的信息素靠近了真的很好闻——可我还隐约觉出一丝香甜的味道，像是佛手柑、风铃草……我也说不上来——你知道，alpha本身可不会发出这种勾人的气味的。”

“这么说，他大概已经和某个omega结合了？”Betty压抑着失望问。

“这个也不一定，毕竟一个优秀的alpha沾上几个omega的香气也没什么稀奇的。”

“他可不像那些随便的alpha！”Betty忍不住提高音量。

Daisy为她天真的辩护笑起来：“也许吧，每个人都看得见Bucky身边从没什么人，你可以先放心了。”

Betty和Daisy走出楼道，继续听她讲着：“Bucky对每个人都很和善，也常常对身边的beta和omega表现出出于礼仪的关心，但他从来都没和谁正式在一起过——准确讲，连暧昧都没有。”

“啊？”Betty惊讶的张大嘴，“他不是那种’无性恋’吧？”

“很多人猜测他在外面有个低调的omega恋人。”

“听起来很甜蜜。”Betty违心地说。

**像是有所感应似的，Bucky突然回头朝Betty的方向投去一瞥——她赶紧害羞的低下头，手指抓着书页的边缘，装作在心无旁骛地看书——好一会儿Betty才小心翼翼地抬起头，发现他居然还在看她！Betty的脸腾地烧红了，目光简直不知道要往哪里放，而那个alpha却友善地冲她笑了，那是个极有风度和教养的笑容。**

**天哪，他可真迷人——Betty不受控制的想，有哪个alpha能这么温柔和气呢？**

“还有一件关于Bucky的有趣的事情。”两人坐在学校附近的小餐厅，Daisy切下一块小牛排，神秘兮兮地说。

“什么？”

“你能想象有现代人完全脱离社交网络么？”Daisy咽下食物，伸出手指点数，“什么脸书推特、snapshot、电邮……他都没涉足过，甚至行动电话都很少用。”

她继续道：“——有人说Bucky的小O是个母老虎，把他套得牢牢的。”

Betty的柠檬水差点喷出来。

Daisy用纸巾擦掉嘴边的酱汁，撇撇嘴：“不过他的绯闻版本太多，根本分不清哪个是真哪个是假。”她挑起眉，“还有人相信Bucky的omega爱人在意外中丧生而Bucky始终认为他（她）还存在所以永远形单影只假装那人还在身边呢。”

Betty哭笑不得。

**Bucky在夕阳的余晖下又眯了会儿眼睛，终于像是享受够了，懒懒打了个呵欠，把长腿收回来，开始把散落桌上的书丢进书包。**

**他瞥了一眼手表，才突然着急起来，匆匆拽上拉链拎上书包，几乎是跑着出了自习室。临走前他还没忘冲Betty调皮的眨眨眼睛。**

**很快Bucky整个人隐藏在暮色里，身影像远去的脚步一样消失不见，空气里一时只剩下淡淡漂浮的若有若无的信息素味道。**Betty怅然若失地盯着他的背影。****

**今天是周五，对他来说这是极为重要的日子。他不想迟到。**

如往常一样，Bucky离开学校后乘上专门来接他的高级轿车，车子平稳驶向郊区一栋隐蔽的独立别墅。

因为这样那样的原因，Bucky只能在每个周末见到他的Alpha恋人一次，他无法否认这让自己很不满足。

——可他的小Steve确实太忙了，能每周回一趟纽约已经很不容易。他们从青梅竹马的玩伴成为紧密契合的伴侣也不是一天两天，Bucky足够感激这个。

**事实是，没人能想到，万丈光芒的Bucky一直都是个被标记过的omega。**

他无法遏制的颤抖着输入密码开了门，偌大的起居室只有静悄悄的黑暗。

Bucky无可避免感到一阵失落，但没有太大惊讶。餐桌的花瓶下压着一张速写纸，上面只有几个潦草的字母：SFTA，意思就是这周末Steve都不会回来了。

于是Bucky失望地打电话取消了两人份的披萨外卖，给阳台的花瓶换上新鲜的郁金香，洗澡换衣服后窝在沙发上打电动。

Bucky很偏爱枪支类的游戏，Steve偶尔会陪他打一局，但是因为他做什么都一副认真的样子，Bucky就忍不住去逗他，最后事情难免演变成两人在沙发上滚成一团。

第二天他自己去了健身房和露天咖啡馆，beta女侍者送上托盘时给他抛了个风情万种的媚眼，然后Bucky果然在杯垫下面发现了写着她电话的纸条，他回赠一个暖洋洋的微笑，在她转身时干脆利落地把纸条扔进垃圾桶。

晚上他还是独自窝在沙发上打电动，玩到深夜他觉得这刺激的游戏也开始索然无味。

他踌躇了几次，拿起手机又放下，最后依然输给了内心的渴望，按下最熟悉的几个数字。

电话很快接通了。

“……在做什么？” 

“工作，怎么还没睡？”那一端的金发男人回道。

“失眠——游戏变得无聊了。”他都没意识到语气中的撒娇意味。

“是吗？”他磁性的声音低低的传到他的耳膜，“工作也很无聊。”

“一切还顺利吗？”

“最近接管了海德拉，下面有些人不太听话——”他停顿了下，似乎在咽下某些厌恶的情绪，“不过最后，还好。”他云淡风轻地掠过了细节，Bucky并不想知道那些是什么。

Bucky正想说下一句，Steve打断了他：“——你等等，有条视讯进来。”

“嗯，没关系……你可以先挂掉，如果那足够重要的话……”他故意瘪瘪嘴。

“是Sharon Carter，先驱报的记者。”Steve干脆地回答，他不过在工作上需要媒体的协助而已。

“噢，我知道她。”Bucky语气沾上不快，“是个火辣的beta，都这么晚了还……”

“你该去睡了，小鹿仔。”Steve没想跟他继续这个话题，爱人吃醋的小心思他自然看得通透。

“可是，我……”Bucky顿了顿，不知道该怎么说下去。

“什么？”Steve挂掉了视讯。

“也许这听上去太自私了，可是有时候……有时候，即使是想到你，这个简单的念头就要逼得我发疯，我……”Bucky用手掌揉揉脸，“天哪我在说什么，这其实没有听上去这么糟……”

Steve沉默了一会，不仅是电话里的声音，Alpha和omega之间的连结能让他捕捉到Bucky每一次情绪波动，现在他知道对方是多么难受。

“Bucky，去睡吧。我保证下次会补偿你。”Steve柔声安慰道。

**出身贵族的小少爷** **Steve Rogers** **很少有什么要求得不到满足，所以他不太了解占有的概念，直到他九岁的时候和家人去孤儿院捐款，那里他第一次遇到** **Bucky** **。**

**在最恶劣的生存环境中都难以掩盖的光芒，** **Bucky** **在第一眼就夺去了** **Steve** **大部分心神。但他绝不是急躁的孩子，他沉稳冷静的性格一向令家族为傲，当时Steve碰巧知道邻居** **Barnes** **夫妇需要领养一位社会福利机构的孩子来赢得选票（** **Barnes** **在竞选州长之类的职位），于是** **Steve** **装作不经意的跟父母提起那个孩子王一样的小子也许符合** **Barnes** **家的要求。**

**即使很久以后** **Steve** **也会为年少的自己步步为营的心机所震惊，在性别还没分化的时候，A** **lpha ** **的本能已经帮他做出了这辈子最正确的决定之一（这是** **Rogers** **打算永远不告诉** **Bucky** **的小秘密）。**

**Bucky就这样来到了Steve身边，并如他所愿的蜕变成一个堪称完美的omega，后来的恋情、标记、同居都几乎顺利的不像话。**

**他掌控着这个** **omega** **的一切，这种滋味浸入骨髓，妙不可言。哪怕不得不采用极端的手段。**

男人还是在周末的最后一个夜晚回了家。

他摸黑进了卧室，长途旅行令他疲惫不堪，但是看到床上的omega那一刻还是感到踏实的快慰。Bucky把自己缩成小小一只，蜷在双人床角落，呼吸均匀沉沉入眠。

Steve盯着他发呆，直到Bucky翻了个身，叹息着吐出一句“Steve”，把他吓了一跳，但很快发现那只是呓语而已。

Steve爬上床，从后面把他的omega隔着被子抱了起来，Bucky蜷伏的姿势让这个动作变得可行，他慢慢地碾磨睡梦中的Bucky的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬他的鼻子——直到Bucky不堪其扰的醒来发出一声惊呼——“Stevie？”

他翻过身，很容易地就抱住了alpha的肩膀，这让Steve有些小小的不满，但Bucky很快把脸庞埋到他脖颈，尽情呼吸着带着真正alpha气息的空气，如饥渴之人啜饮甘泉。

Steve贪恋的摩挲Bucky的脸庞，把长长的一吻印在他红润的嘴唇上，拇指反复摩挲那甜美柔软如果冻一遍的双唇，蓝眼睛盯着他漂亮的、甜美的小鹿，但他没打算继续下去。

他的身体条件并不允许两人像多数干柴烈火的Alpha和omega那样随时随地都能来一发，Bucky并不太介意这个，他想着 Steve自渎的经验丰富，但是从不借助工具——没有Alpha的陪伴那些东西过于冰冷和可笑。

**两人的唯一一次意外发生在Bucky十七岁的时候，他们刚刚结合不久，Bucky却在街上被一帮Alpha骚扰，他们说他的味道泛滥不堪，那时候Bucky才意识到事情的严重性。最后他哭着对Steve说，我不知道怎么了，但是标记并不完整……他们……外面的人还是能闻到我的味道。**

**那时候他们在Steve的房间里，他刚刚跪在Alpha的两腿之间为他完成一次亲密的“行为”，到现在满脸泪痕，嘴唇还是红肿的。**

**医生对此束手无策，标记是成功的但不可抗的生物因素导致了这个事实，总之那个时候起，Bucky就开始定期注射Steve的信息素。还好性别荷尔蒙在血液里含量不低，Steve只偶尔需要抽点血就可以。长年累月Bucky身边的人几乎闻不到他原本的味道，更没几个人看得出他的真实属性。**

Steve对此很十分满意，但他不会表现出分毫。在接吻的间隙他问Bucky针打了没有。

Bucky愣了愣，吞吞吐吐地说：“我想明早再……”

Steve用力咬了一下他的下唇，神色有些愠怒，Bucky慌慌张张地跑下床，到低温储藏室取了一支针管。

绿色液体被Steve缓缓推进静脉，冰冷的感觉顺着他的血管蔓延又渐渐消失。想忽略掉两种激素难以融合激烈斗争而带来的不适并不容易，Bucky难受地闭上眼睛，Steve落在他身上温柔的吻让这一切变得没那么难以忍受。

大概一刻钟后，痛感渐渐消弭，Alpha信息素毫无疑问的在 Bucky体内占了上风，Steve也感觉到卧室里原本浓郁的omega的甜味正在变淡，而 Bucky闻起来完全是Steve的味道了。

在次日返回学校的时候，依然没人会对他的属性有一丝的怀疑。

  
Steve刮刮Bucky的鼻尖，搂着他睡下。

他们早晚会找到办法，完成一个圆满的标记，时机成熟的时候他们就会结婚，Steve会让Bucky生下一大窝小Rogers。

早晚会有这样一个契机，Steve并不着急，他知道耐心就是一切，他永远能得到他想要的东西。

**就像从始至终他对挚友、爱人、他最甜蜜的omega的绝对掌控。**

**Author's Note:**

> 是芽詹噢！


End file.
